Online Chatting
by blobbyblobbyblobbyi
Summary: Their bored during summer, so why not use muggle communication! R
1. Girls Will Hate Boys

**A/W I'm not giving anything away, try 2 figure out whos who bi ur self**

_LilyLikesLilys has signed on_

LilyLikesLilys: Hello!

_MarvolusMarla01 has signed on_

MarvolusMarla01: ….. nice name lils

LilyLikesLilys: shut it, but I recognize ur name as something ur dear Sirius cals you!

MarvolusMarla01: So? I liked the nam big dealio

LilyLikesLilys: yeah it is a big 'dealio'

MarvolusMarla01: …….

LilyLikesLilys: U LIK HIM!!!

MarvolusMarla01: WHAT?! NO!

_Sirididdle4evr has signed on_

Sirididdle4evr: OOO UR NAME IS WAT I CAL U!!!!

LilyLikesLilys: c?

MarvolusMarla01: I HATE U BLACK!!!

Sirididdle4evr: it even sounds un tru on the computer…

LilyLikesLilys: u no she can apperate rit?

Sirididdle4evr: so?

LilyLikesLilys: so

MarvolusMarla01:

LilyLikesLilys: Yay! I think she realized!!!

Sirididdle4evr: relized wat? OW! Thxs lils

LilyLikesLilys: Marla?

Sirididdle4evr: yeah?

LilyLikesLilys: o I thot u were Sirius

Sirididdle4evr: yeah, I tied him, up

LilyLikesLilys: ……..

Sirididdle4evr: fine ill let him go….

LilyLikesLilys: good

MarvolusMarla01: happy?

LilyLikesLilys: yes

Sirididdle4evr: yes

MarvolusMarla01: I hate u black

_PerfectPotter123 has signed on_

LilyLikesLilys: AAAAAHHHH BYE MARLA!!!

MarvolusMarla01: bi….. --

Sirididdle4evr: wat abot me? no good byes?

PerfectPotter123: hello lilyflower

_LilyLikesLilys has signed off_

PerfectPotter123: COME ON!!!

_PerfectPotter123 has signed off_

Sirididdle4evr: now its just me and u marla

_MarvolusMarla01has signed off_

Sirididdle4evr: oh poo……

_Sirididdle4evr has signed off_


	2. The Kat Kame Back and Sirididdle Returns

**K in this one a hole new character comes in, her name is kat, she is also one of lily's best friends!!**

RabbitsSuck: Ahhhhhh a beautiful day no worrys no problems no-

_Sirididdle4evr has signed on_

RabbitsSuck: too late

Sirididdle4evr: HI!!!

RabbitsSuck: y r u here so early?

Sirididdle4evr: y? Is da widdle wolfy ssaaaaddd?

RabbitsSuck: if I rote yes would u kare?

Sirididdle4evr: nope

RabbitsSuck: then I'm just spectacular

_RatsRock has just signed on_

RatsRock: O no, Sirius r u stil going on about 'Sirididdle'? **(A/N see 1 of my other storys to find out about Sirididdle -note time)**

Sirididdle4evr: YES!

RabbitsSuck: NOOOOOOOO!!!! PETER Y DID U BRING IT UP!!!!!

RatsRock: hehe sorry

RabbitsSuck: then I'm going

_RabbitsSuck has signed off_

_PerfectPotter123 has signed on_

PerfectPotter123: Pop goes the weazel!!!

Sirididdle4evr: ……… r u ok?

PerfectPotter123: uhuh

Sirididdle4evr: then y r u singing songs, muggle songs

PerfectPotter123: oh…. Dunno

Sirididdle4evr: SPEAKING of muggle songs, I hav to change my name!

_Sirididdle4evr signed off_

_2Sexy4MyShirt has signed on_

2Sexy4MyShirt: lik it?

_LilyLikesLilys has signed on_

LilyLikesLilys: YES SIRIUS I AGREE WITH IT U R SOOOOO Hot!!!!!

PerfectPotter123: WHAT?!

LilyLikesLilys: shut up potter, oh Sirius u r just soooooooooooo hot!

2Sexy4MyShirt: um wat?

RatsRock: holy crap

_RabbitsSuck has just signed on_

RabbitsSuck: Did he stop?

LilyLikesLilys: oh don't plz no, just admit u love me cause I LOVE U!!

PerfectPotter123: Wat the hell is going on?

RabbitsSuck?

_MarvolusMarla01 has signed on_

LilyLikesLilys: OOOO U STOLE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!!! GET OUT OF HERE MARLA!!!

2Sexy4MyShirt: Marla…. Help PLEASE!!!

MarvolusMarla01: Petunia get off the computer

LilyLikesLilys: what evr, man, lily has some weird friends…

MarvolusMarla01: their not her friends, more of … people around her

LilyLikesLilys: wtvr ill get lils

MarvolusMarla01: thxs

LilyLikesLilys: no prob marla

PerfectPotter123: what.the.hell.

MarvolusMarla01: oh yeah that's her muggle sis, petuniea evry so often she comes on lilys account

2Sexy4MyShirt: THANK GOD!!! JAMES WOULD'VE KILLED ME!!!

PerfectPotter123: (ahem)

2Sexy4MyShirt: oh hi james (cheesy smile)

PerfectPotter123: yeah….

Private Conversation

RabbitsSuck: ok wat happened wen I was gone

2Sexy4MyShirt: Well lets just say lilys sis hacked her account and then said she LOVED ME!!!

RabbitsSuck: 1st of all nice name- it doesn't suit u and 2nd wat the hell?

2Sexy4MyShirt: yeah…..

RabbitsSuck: padfoot?

2Sexy4MyShirt?

RabbitsSuck: u lik her don't u

2Sexy4MyShirt: yeah, but I lik marla more

RabbitsSuck: heres a hint- NEVER LET JAMES NO!!!

2Sexy4MyShirt: yeah I tink I new that

RabbitsSuck: yeah…

End Conversation

LilyLikesLilys: helo

PerfectPotter123: sup

2Sexy4MyShirt: hi

RabbitsSuck: ….hi

RatsRock: welcome back

MarvolusMarla01: ur sis is a MORON!!

LilyLikesLilys: I no but she's my sis, so I cant agree u no

MarvolusMarla01: yeah but I can

2Sexy4MyShirt: ur sis scared the HELL OUT OF ME!!!

PerfectPotter123: AND ME!!!

LilyLikesLilys: sorry Sirius

PerfectPotter123: and me?

LilyLikesLilys: shove off

RabbitsSuck: how kind

LilyLikesLilys: I no!!!

_KoolioKatMUAHAHA has signed on_

KoolioKatMUAHAHA: hello!!

LilyLikesLilys: KAT!!!

MarvolusMarla01: KAT!!!

LilyLikesLilys: how was france?

KoolioKatMUAHAHA: awesomely

MarvolusMarla01: italy?

KoolioKatMUAHAHA: better

RabbitsSuck: uh hi… hi kat

KoolioKatMUAHAHA: sup remmy

PerfectPotter123: hey katty watty

KoolioKatMUAHAHA: sup cuz

RatsRock: kat?

KoolioKatMUAHAHA: I hate u pettigrew OH I RYTHMED GO ME GO ME!!

PerfectPotter123: still hates u?

RatsRock: yup..

RabbitsSuck: s-so how was ur summer?

KoolioKatMUAHAHA: awesome!!!

LilyLikesLilys: OOOOO wat food did u hav there!!!

MarvolusMarla01: yeah!!!

KoolioKatMUAHAHA: lots but my fav was spaghetti and meatballs **(a/n hey kat recognize it?)**

LilyLikesLilys: OMG I 3 that!!!

MarvolusMarla01: ME 2!!!

KoolioKatMUAHAHA: gtg, dinner

MarvolusMarla01: o me 2!!

LilyLikesLilys: ditto

KoolioKatMUAHAHA: bye boys

_KoolioKatMUAHAHA has signed off_

_MarvolusMarla01 has signed off_

_LilyLikesLilys has signed off_

RabbitsSuck: james…?

PerfectPotter123: huh?

RabbitsSuck: I like ur cuz

2Sexy4MyShirt: I NEW IT!!! I NEW U ALWAYS LIKED HER!!!

RatsRock: me 2, but just so u no, she's American

RabbitsSuck: I don't care

PerfectPotter123: …

RabbitsSuck?

PerfectPotter123: …..

RabbitsSuck: james?

PerfectPotter123: do think he cares if she's American?

RatsRock: OH no james no

PerfectPotter123: good

_PerfectPotter123 has signed off_

RatsRock: … gtg

_RatsRock has signed off_

_2Sexy4MyShirt has signed off_

RabbitsSuck: alone at last…

_Sirididdle4evr has signed on_

Sirididdle4evr: sup

RabbitsSuck: oh god

_RabbitsSuck has signed off_

Sirididdle4evr: Come on!

_Sirididdle4evr has signed off_

**A/n yes I based kat on 1 of my friends named… kat so yeah**


	3. Different NamesDifferent Pokes

**A/N sory kat yoPpllILYrox didn't work (sniff) and flowdy, I used our aim convo in this**

_LilyLikesLilys has signed on_

LilyLikesLilys: Marla?

_MarvolusMarla01 has signed on_

MarvolusMarla01: hmmm?

LilyLikesLilys: I think-

_KoolioKatMUAHAHA has signed on_

KoolioKatMUAHAHA: -you like my cuz, u no, james

MarvolusMarla01: wat the

LilyLikesLilys: wat the

KoolioKatMUAHAHA: come on, I can read you 2 like a book

LilyLikesLilys: hehe

MarvolusMarla01: well me 2! I no that you like remmy kat!!!

KoolioKatMUAHAHA!!!

LilyLikesLilys: and I no u lik Sirius marla

MarvolusMarla01!!!

KoolioKatMUAHAHA: WE SHOULD CHANGE OUR NAMES INTO RIDDLES!!!

LilyLikesLilys: sure?

MarvolusMarla01: no. way.

KoolioKatMUAHAHA: y not?

LilyLikesLilys: cause wat if they

KoolioKatMUAHAHA: that's the point

LilyLikesLilys: ……smart!!! Ok

_LilyLikesLilys has signed off_

_IsayIdontbutIdo has signed on_

IsayIdontbutIdo: lik it?

MarvolusMarla01: ya

KoolioKatMUAHAHA: MI TURN!!!

_KoolioKatMUAHAHA has signed off_

IsayIdontbutIdo: so marla, wat u gonna do?

MarvolusMarla01: I hav min don't i? he cals me marvelous marla

IsayIdontbutIdo: very tru

_RainingKatsAndDogs has signed on_

RainingKatsAndDogs: … u liky?

IsayIdontbutIdo: I liky

MarvolusMarla01: me 2

_RabbitsSuck has signed on_

RainingKatsAndDogs: crap!

RabbitsSuck: lils- can I ask u something?

IsayIdontbutIdo: uh sure?

MarvolusMarla01?

RabbitsSuck: oh, u and kat changed ur names! Wat do they meen?

IsayIdontbutIdo: oh nothing (wink at kat and marla)

RainingKatsAndDogs: yeah (wink back)

MarvolusMarla01: yeah (ditto)

RabbitsSuck: suuurrreee ok com on lils

Private Conversation

RabbitsSuck: dos kat lik me?

IsayIdontbutIdo: ……………why do u ask?

RabbitsSuck: no reason

IsayIdontbutIdo: suuurrreee

RabbitsSuck: I no wat ur names meen- besides kat

IsayIdontbutIdo: WAT!!!???

RabbitsSuck: yes, u like james ,marla likes Sirius, and I like ka

IsayIdontbutIdo: OH MY GOD

RabbitsSuck: NO NO I WAS GOING TO RITE KARROTS- NOT KAT!!!!

IsayIdontbutIdo: …..i wasn't going 2 say that, I was going 2 say that I hate u 4 finding out BUT U LIKE KAT OMG OMG OMG

RabbitsSuck: don't u dare tell her

IsayIdontbutIdo: if u don't then fine but just so u no….

RabbitsSuck: wat?!

IsayIdontbutIdo: Her name meens something 2!!!

_IsayIdontbutIdo has logged out of the private session_

RabbitsSuck: ARGH!

End Private Conversation

RabbitsSuck: u suck lils

IsayIdontbutIdo: why thank u

MarvolusMarla01: haha… I don't get it

_PerfectPotter123 has signed on_

PerfectPotter123: hello my dearest buddys and lily! u changed ur name

IsayIdontbutIdo: ugh not again potter

RabbitsSuck: (snicker)

IsayIdontbutIdo: (slap)

RabbitsSuck: (whimper in pain)

IsayIdontbutIdo: (chuckle)

PerfectPotter123: I feel I'm missing something do u?

MarvolusMarla01: uhuh

RainingKatsAndDogs: no, I can read all of u like a book

PerfectPotter123: ……

RainingKatsAndDogs: yeah I'm just kool lik that kuz

MarvolusMarla01: uh… sure

_PuppyPower has signed on_

PuppyPower: OMG YOU CHANGED NAMES 2!!!

MarvolusMarla01: 1, yeah, they did, 2 don't rite omg- that's a girl thing

PuppyPower: whatever

IsayIdontbutIdo: awwww look at them, their like a wittle mawied couple

RainingKatsAndDogs: haha

MarvolusMarla01: (poke)

RainingKatsAndDogs: (poke)

PerfectPotter123: (poke)

PuppyPower: (poke)

MarvolusMarla01: (poke)

IsayIdontbutIdo: (poke)

RainingKatsAndDogs: (poke)

PerfectPotter123: plutonic poke

RainingKatsAndDogs: pink poke

MarvolusMarla01: purple poke

IsayIdontbutIdo: power poke

PuppyPower: POOPY POKE!!!

IsayIdontbutIdo: ewwww

RainingKatsAndDogs: ewww

PuppyPower: hehe

MarvolusMarla01: ewwww

PerfectPotter123: icky

RabbitsSuck: am I the only sane one here? OH BRAIN BLAST!!!

IsayIdontbutIdo: (snort) u watch muggle tv?

RabbitsSuck: watevr

_RabbitsSuck has signed off_

PerfectPotter123: ……… am I the only one that doesn't change my name?

MarvolusMarla01: (ahem)

PerfectPotter123: hehe sory

_TheOnlySaneOneHere has signed on_

TheOnlySaneOneHere: PERFECTO!!

RainingKatsAndDogs: watevr gtg bye

RainingKatsAndDogs: has signed off

PerfectPotter123: so lils- u wana go out sometime?

IsayIdontbutIdo: IF u can figure out wat my name means

MarvolusMarla01: yeah

PerfectPotter123: but!

TheOnlySaneOneHere: come on! I figured I out it means OW!!!!! Sory remus but I had 2

PerfectPotter123: ……

MarvolusMarla01: she apperated there and tied him up, rit lil?

TheOnlySaneOneHere: yeah, sory but remus is unavalible at the moment

_TheOnlySaneOneHere has signed off_

_IsayIdontbutIdo has signed off_

PerfectPotter123: so marla…

_MarvolusMarla01 has signed off_

PerfectPotter123: come on!!!

_PerfectPotter123 has signed off_


	4. BIG WORD HURT BRAIN!

**A/n thxs 2 all u peoples that review fo0r all my ….three stories so far cause I LOVE U ALL!!!! ……not like that……on with the story**

_PerfectPotter123 has signed on_

PerfectPotter123: Y DOESN'T SHE LIK ME!!!

_TheOnlySaneOneHere has signed on_

TheOnlySaneOneHere: did u find out yet?

_PuppyPower has signed on_

_RatsRock has signed on_

PuppyPower: by his loud screams put into typing form I do indeed think that James has not found out the encrypted code in which lily's name is.

TheOnlySaneOneHere: holy crap wat hav u done with Sirius?!

PerfectPotter123!!!!! wat the hell, did u say something-

TheOnlySaneOneHere: LOGICAL!!!

PuppyPower: why moony, I do indeed think that I can produce a logical procedure every so often

RatsRock: BIG WORDS MAKE BRAIN HURT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PuppyPower: ok, now I hav 2 wash my mouth out…… brb

_PuppyPower has signed off_

TheOnlySaneOneHere: sooooooo

PerfectPotter123: back 2 mi prob

RatsRock: oooo is it ur time a month again?

PerfectPotter123!!!!

TheOnlySaneOneHere: poor prongs

PerfectPotter123: wat, is it bully prongs day?!

RatsRock: as a matter o fact…

TheOnlySaneOneHere: it is!

PerfectPotter123: crap

TheOnlySaneOneHere: but come on! I stil don't know if kat liks me?!

RatsRock: don't ask us ur the smart one, I'm in between

PerfectPotter123: (ahem)

RatsRock: then Sirius

PerfectPotter123: (AHEM)

TheOnlySaneOneHere: o yes… then u

PerfectPotter123: COME ON!!!!

RatsRock: we ll stop…

TheOnlySaneOneHere: if u get kat 2 go out with me!

PerfectPotter123: U ASK HER!!!

RatsRock: y don't u ask lily?

PerfectPotter123: I DID BUT SHE TOLD ME TO FIGURE OUT HER NAME!!!

_PuppyPower has signed on_

RatsRock: wats her name?

PerfectPotter123: IsayIdontbutIdo

RatsRock: simple! She says she doesn't but she does!

TheOnlySaneOneHere: NOOOOOO

_TheOnlySaneOneHere has signed off_

PuppyPower: wats his prob?!

_TheOnlySaneOneHereBesidesPeter has signed on_

TheOnlySaneOneHereBesidesPeter: now I'm not the only sane one

PuppyPower?

PerfectPotter123?

RatsRock?

TheOnlySaneOneHereBesidesPeter: (hand covering mouth)

RatsRock: OOOO I GOT I DIDN'T I!!!

TheOnlySaneOneHereBesidesPeter: ill anser if u figure out kats name

RatsRock: sure wat is it?

TheOnlySaneOneHereBesidesPeter: RainingKatsAndDogs

RatsRock: She likes u

PerfectPotter123: HOW CAN U TELL!!!

PuppyPower: YEAH!!!

TheOnlySaneOneHereBesidesPeter: YEAH!!!

RatsRock: well she nos ur a u-no-wat so she but that as 'dogs' and her name is Kathleen a.k.a. kat so its pretty much obvious rite?

PerfectPotter123: O.o

PuppyPower: O.o

RatsRock: wat?!

_TheOnlySaneOneHereBesidesPeter has signed off_

_IfoundOUTkat has signed on_

IfoundOUTkat: lik it?

PerfectPotter123: sure, now me?

PuppyPower: AND ME!!

IfoundOUTkat: well yeah lily and marla lik u both

RatsRock: O.o

PuppyPower: O.o

PerfectPotter123: AND SINCE WHEN HAV U NOWN THIS!!!

IfoundOUTkat: a whil y?

PerfectPotter123: ur lucky I'm not a cannibal cause I would eat u

IfoundOUTkat: …….

RatsRock: EWW

PuppyPower: Watevr I gtg, git of a mother's calling

IfoundOUTkat: bi

PerfectPotter123: bi

_PuppyPower has signed out_

RatsRock: ….bi?

IfoundOUTkat: He must hate his mom.

PerfectPotter123: yeah she is a git

RatsRock: watevr gtg

_RatsRock has signed off_

_IfoundOUTkat has signed off_

PerfectPotter123: no goodbyes?

_PerfectPotter123 has signed off_


	5. U Cussed!

**I no it's a HORRIBLE ENDING but this is the last chapter (sniff) yes it is sad or at least 4 me….**

_IfoundOUTkat has signed on_

_RainingKatsAndDogs has signed on_

IfoundOUTkat: read the name

RainingKatsAndDogs: so?

IfoundOUTkat: wanagooutwithme?

RainingKatsAndDogs: excuse me?

IfoundOUTkat: wana go out with me

RainingKatsAndDogs: YES! But remus…

IfoundOUTkat: wat?

RainingKatsAndDogs: I may be moving to france...

IfoundOUTkat: well then we'll just hav to work it out

RainingKatsAndDogs: thank you remus….

IfoundOUTkat: and well ill always like u

RainingKatsAndDogs: me 2

IfoundOUTkat: well goodbye

RainingKatsAndDogs: yes

_IfoundOUTkat has signed out_

_RainingKatsAndDogs has signed out_

_PerfectPotter123 has signed on_

_MarvolusMarla01 has signed on_

_PuppyPower has signed on_

PuppyPower: marla… will u go out with me?

PerfectPotter123: give him a chance

MarvolusMarla01: o-

PerfectPotter123: plz

MarvolusMarla01: p-

PerfectPotter123: PLEASE!!

MarvolusMarla01: O-

PerfectPotter123: P.L.E.A.S.E.

MarvolusMarla01: OK!!!

PuppyPower: really?!

MarvolusMarla01: don't make me change my mind

PuppyPower: good luck with lils pal

MarvolusMarla01: oh she'll be no prob don't worry

PerfectPotter123: yeah

MarvolusMarla01: hey, wanna go 2 diagon alley before school starts?

PuppyPower: must u even ask?

_MarvolusMarla01 has signed off_

PuppyPower: good luck prongs

PerfectPotter123: ill be fine

PuppyPower: jus-

PerfectPotter123: don't u hav a date?

PuppyPower: yeah… thxs

PerfectPotter123: no prob

_PuppyPower has signed off_

_IsayIdontbutIdo has signed on_

PerfectPotter123: lily I no wat ur name means and ive been wondering-

IsayIdontbutIdo: yes

PerfectPotter123: if youd just might

IsayIdontbutIdo: yes

PerfectPotter123: just perhaps-

IsayIdontbutIdo: I said yes

PerfectPotter123: wil you

IsayIdontbutIdo: I SAID YES DAMMIT!!!

PerfectPotter123: O.o

IsayIdontbutIdo?

PerfectPotter123: u cussed

IsayIdontbutIdo: watevr wanna go 2 diagon ally with kat and marla?

PerfectPotter123: howd u

IsayIdontbutIdo: it was all planed out… were all using the same computer

PerfectPotter123: suck

IsayIdontbutIdo: haha

PerfectPotter123: watevr

IsayIdontbutIdo: love ya

PerfectPotter123: back atcha

_IsayIdontbutIdo has signed off_

_PerfectPotter123 has signed off_

_RatsRock has signed on_

RatsRock: so did they say yes?!

RatsRock: AH U SAID UD WAIT!!!

RatsRock: watevr

RatsRock: hay dawg

_RatsRock has signed off _

**A/n yeah sucked didn't it?**


End file.
